Life in Wasteland
by Aussie95
Summary: The story of the Lone Wanderer in the capital Wasteland
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Just for info in MY world of fallout it's not the same as in the game

quick summary : The LW is the FATHER of the courier. After 'broken steel' the LW went up north to canada with his wife Moira (from the craterside supply). The son, the courier, at the age of 19, left for new vegas. He is travelling with Cass and has a 'letter relationship' with his folks (each week he sends a kid to give them his messages). Just wanted to clear that up

* * *

><p>Michael Grant, AKA the courier, was in his presidential suite with Cass eating at the table. It was roughly around 7 o' clock and they were talking about random gibberish. Suddenly, a small boy came out of the elevator. Cass was a little surprised that someone came up. It was true that, since the death of House, the courier opened the casino up to the public, so she saw more people than usual, but no one ever came to the suites. The small boy came up to Michael and handed him a letter. Michael took the letter and asked.<p>

"Did they already pay you?" The little boy answered with a slight british accent.

"No sir." Michael took out a bag of caps.

"How much?"

"150 caps sir."

"150?" Last week it was 100."

"Well sir, the trip is long and there are more raiders on the roads nowadays."

"Okay, okay. Here you go. Come back friday and I'll give you my letter."

"Very well sir." The boy said while runningo the elevator.

"And stop talking with that english accent, it's annoying." Michael yelled to him.

"Good news?" Cass asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's...just a letter from my folks. They write to me once a week." He said, opening the letter.

"Yeah? And what do you talk about?"

"Well, without means of bragging, we talk about me." He chuckled. "I tell them what I do here and they make comments you know. Like remember last month when we went through Quarry Junction and you went to blast that deathclaw's head with your shotgun? God, you went really close to him. Anyway he, my father, he's the one who writes the letters, said something like 'that Cass gal is really a find. Stick with her.'" He chuckled.

"Well, he sounds like a pervert to me." They both laughed.

"Huh, weird. It's my mom who's writing... Usually it's my dad." As Michael read the letter, his face went from happy to sad-neutral. He looked up at Cass with a blank face. "Huh. He...He's dead." He said that line in the tone of someone asking. 'So, what are we gonna do tonight?'

"What?" Cass said. Michael didn't answer right away. He just looked at the floor for a minute. He got a hold of himself, got up and started pacing around the room slowly.

"Yup...He's dead." He chuckled sadly. "Shit, I knew this day would come but, I never got ready for it." Cass didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh don't be. I mean, he had a good death. In the end, that's all that matters."

"What do you mean? How did he die?"

"Uh...They were attacked. By raiders. Can you imagine? My father spent 65 years in the wastelands, fighting mutants, deathclaws and aliens, FUCKIN ALIENS... and it's a damn raider who gets him. But... I mean... He was protecting his wife... Protecting her and some sonofabitch gets in behind him with an axe. Well, at least he killed the guy while he was on the ground buuut...that didn't save him."

"Maybe you should go find your mother. Y'know look after her." Cass said.

"Oh, don't worry about her, she went to live in this town... They didn't live in a town just a little outside of one." He had a long sigh. "Great man my father... y'know what he did?"

"What?" Mike hesitated.

"Naah you wouldn't want to know. Usually when I start saying his story I get caught up. He told me his stories so many times when I was a kid I know them by heart. I could write a biography on the sonofabitch."

"Well, come on tell me everything..." She said, now truly interested.

"Nah, it's long and you'd get bored."

"Hey, long stories are my favourites and as long as we have some whisky I'll never get bored." Mike hesitated again.

"...Mmmmh Allright. But don't say I didn't worn ya."

* * *

><p>This was just a prologue. The main story will start after this. (Don't worry, I won't tell the WHOLE game... just some parts I like)<p>

Read, review and enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, I guess we have to start this story back east. That's where he was born. In a vault 101 or something... Yeah he was born in a vault. In Washington D.C., the Capital of the U.S of A. Or should I say the ex-U.S. of A. Anyway, I could start this story with when he was a kid and what life was like in the vault, but what the hell. Let's start where the action starts. One day he wakes up..."

* * *

><p>"Wake up! Wake up dammit!" John S. Grant woke up to the sound of herhis(?) best friend yelling.

"Huh! Amata? What the... That's weird," he said in a comedic/seductive tone "I was just dreaming about you. It must mean..."

"Shut up! This is serious. The overseer is looking for you. Your father escaped and..." John was feeling so much confusion in a second.

"Waitwaitwait what?" He tried to stop her frantic ranting. "The overseer looking for me because of my... WHAT?"

"THEY'RE LOOKING FOR YOU! They shot Jonas and... and... go to the tunnel because..." She began to cry in his shoulder. John didn't really know what to do. He comforted her quickly to the sounds of alarms going on in the vault. He quickly dried her tears and asked a complete briefing of the situation. She calmed down and calmly answered that every one in the vault wanted to see him crucified upside-down, while everyone beat him to death with wips and bats because his father had abandoned him for no apparent reason (at least that's how he saw it). Then she calmly informed him that, if he wanted to survive he was going to have to fight a swarm of radroaches and his best friends (who want to kill him) so he can leave the safe vault to leave in the capital wasteland where death is everywhere, you breathe radiation and where it's really hard to order some chinese food 'cause all the shops are closed. He then calmly proceeded to scream.

"OH MY GOD!" Amata handed him a gun-

"Here it's to help you get to the overseer office. Promise me you'll only use it against the radroaches."

"I promise." He said. There was a small silence. John felt like he should do something. _This is maybe the last time I'll ever see her... _He leaned in on her, when suddenly a security guard showed up at the door.

"Hey you PUNK!" John quickly shot him in the head. Amata looked at him offended. _Really_ offended.

"He would've killed us." He justified. He saw in the eyes of Amata there was a gleam of understanding. She then dashed out the door, while he started taking his stuff. Baseball bat, lucky red hat, comic, etc... He bolted out and saw another two security guards. He was about to shoot them when suddenly a dozen roaches came up to them from nowhere. _Amata wasn't kidding._

* * *

><p>He quickly bolted past them. Suddenly, who did he find in front of him? Butch. The asshole of the vault. The tunnel snake. The <em>crying<em> tunnel snake?

"DUDE! You gotta help me! My mother is stuck in there with swarm roaches!" John looked at him in disbelief. He stood there for a second and simply said.

"Fuck you Butch. You really thought I'd help _YOU_?" Butch got down on his knees.

"Please. I know we're not best friends but... I don't know what I'd do without her. Don't do it for me. Do it for her." John kept the same face as before.

"For your alcoholic mother? I refer you to my first 'fuck you butch'." He grabbed his feet.

"PLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE!" John rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna regret this some day." He stepped in the room and shot the 'swarm' of roaches (which was actually just three). "You're welcome?" He said to the mother who got up to pour herself a glass of her famous Gin-Vodka-Beer drink (where the secret ingredient was absynth).

"Yeah yeah yeah...smartass..." She remarked. On the way out he picked up a pack of cigarettes and a bottleof whisky.

"I'll just take these as thanks." On the way out he met Butch.

"DUDE! You're the best! Here take my tunnel snakes jacket." John smiled from ear to ear.

"WOWEY! YA MEAN IT BUTCH? GEE WHIZ THANKS!" And, keeping the same smile, took out his baseball bat and whacked him upside the head, rendering him uncounsious. "Wow I always wanted to do that."

* * *

><p>He went up, down, past and around stairs and hallways to reach the overseer office. For some people it was a giant maze. But not for him. He knew every secret of the vault. He was feeling slightly nauseous when he saw Jonas on the floor with a bullet in his head, but he didn't let himself be distracted. Suddenly, as he was approaching the overseer's office, he saw in the security room Amata, her father and some security prick. They were beating her. Before he knew it, John stepped in the room and was aiming at the overseer.<p>

"Amata get out." He said calmly. She did. The overseer looked at him with rage.

"You'll never get in my office without the key. And I'll never give it to you." John stared at him blankly.

"Okay." And closed the door, locked it and changed the pass code. (He knew those years working with Stanley would not be in vain.) He went up to Amata, who was in shock, and said

"The pass code is now 831946. Let him him out when you feel like it." Before she could answer with thanks and shock, he grabbed a box of hairpins and dashed to the office. He picked the lock and went in. "Dammit the computer needs a password." He didnt know how to hack a computer so he was just gonna have to guess.

V.A.U.L.T.1.0.1

PASSWORD INCORRECT 2 TRIES LEFT.

He thoght for a second. His wife name was Gabriella right?

G.A.B.R.I.E.L.L.A

PASSWORD INCORRECT LAST TRY.

FUCK! He thought and, suddenly, he knew. It was so simple.

A.M.A.T.A

RIGHT

* * *

><p>He opened the tunnel and went in. He opened the doors, switched on the levers, wondering where it would lead. Suddenly, he found himself in front of the giant steel door. Suddenly he realised something.<p>

"FUCK! I don't know how to open it. It's too technological for me! I don't know what buttons to press. I don't know what levers to activate. I don't..." Then, he saw a switch with 'OPEN' and 'CLOSED'. He turned it to 'OPEN'.

With a loud grumbling sound, a component came down from the ceiling and attached itself to the door. The door began to shake. It pulled out. Alarm light swithed on and off. Loud noises came from everywhere. The door turned to the right. It was open.

"Oh. Well, that was simple."

"Oh my god, you really did it..." He heard Amata's trembling voice behind him. For a second, he thought it was a really bad april fool's. If the rest of the sentence was '...I was just kidding.' he was going to kill himself.

He turned around to her.

"I didn't think you were actually gonna make it." She said. John took a confident voice.

"When I say I'm gonna do something..." He winked. "...I do it,baby." She giggled.

"You got that right." They stood the for a second, not knowing what to say.

"Why don't you come with me?" She looked at him in disbelief.

"No, I can't. I need to fix things here with my father." She said. Then she giggled slightly. "Plus, I'm the only one who knows the passcode." They smiled. They stayed there for a second. He took her hand. Closed his eyes. She closed hers. And some security jerk came and yelled.

"THERE HE IS! AIM FOR THE HEAD! CAREFUL NOT TO SHOOT AMATA, HE'S HOLDING HER HOSTAGE!" John ducked and rolled his eyes.

"Motherfucker!" And with that dashed out of the vault. Halfway down the rocky tunnel he turned around. He saw the door closing. Closing. The door had closed. He was alone. He was chased from his home, by his family. He stood there for 15 minutes. He sat down. Half an hour had passed. He started crying. An hour passed. He was still crying when suddenly, he received a message on his Pip-Boy.

l_l

What was the pass code again?

Amata

l_l

He giggled and, without answering, went out the wooden door into the capital wasteland.

* * *

><p>NEXT CHAPTER :<p>

\\ ..l..l.. l.. l.. l.. l.. l.. /.. ../

- THE FAITH OF MEGATON ! -

/ / ..l.. l.. l.. l.. l.. l.. ...\ ...\


End file.
